<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Civil War Could of Ended. by The_Depressed_Insomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218938">How Civil War Could of Ended.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Insomniac/pseuds/The_Depressed_Insomniac'>The_Depressed_Insomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Gen, My First Fanfic, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Insomniac/pseuds/The_Depressed_Insomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had no idea how he ended up fighting Captain America, it just happened when Mr.Stark asked him to come with him to Germany basically blackmailing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Civil War Could of Ended.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not what young Peter Parker expected when he accepted his idol’s “proposal” to go to Germany and help him subdued Captain America. He was hit by a giant tiny man who was with the captain and knocked into a bunch of boxes and it hurt like a motherfucker. He was tired of life of everything and just wanted everyone to stop fighting. Then some spider came up to him and called their “Queen”? But he was a male not a female why would they call him queen and they told him they could stop their fighting so he reluctantly agreed. The spider multiplied into trillions of spiders and restrained both teams and told them to sort out their problems or they  would have to go to extreme measures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the Spider idea from a line in  Spider-Man Homecoming when Ned was asking Peter about his powers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>